vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch
A witch is a person with the power to effect change by magical means ("Witchcraft"). A witch can be either male or female, as they connect with the elements and forces of nature, in order to practice sorcery. History Naturally-born witches have paranormal powers that begin development as teenagers. They are known for their code of loyalty and their bond as members of an extended family. Witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. Around the time of The Salem Witch Trials during 1692, a vast majority of African-American witches, fled the Massachusetts village, in hopes of finding safety elsewhere. After settling in Virginia, at some point during the 19th century, The Bennett Witches founded the town of Mystic Falls, where they have since lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. Magic Magic, or Witchcraft, is the power to effect change by magical means. Magic can often be split into dark and light, though depending on the situation, can also be neutral. Biologically, magic is a genetic heredity that connects a witch to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice sorcery. Powers & Abilities *'Channeling': The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration': The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control': The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, Earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control': The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of Humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction': The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition': The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting': The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis': The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew': The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Tools *'Candles': Materials commonly used to amplify a witch’s spell. *'Grimoires': A family journal documented with ancient recipes, rituals, and spells. *'Herbs and Stones': Materials commonly used as ingredients for brewing magical potions. *'Talismans': Materials commonly used to amplify a witch’s power. Spells & Rituals *'The Sun & The Moon Curse': The Sun and The Moon Curse is a powerful spell that was bewitched onto Klaus, to prevent him from triggering his Werewolf powers. *'Day-Walking Medallions': Any jewelry that contains a lapis lazuli stone inside of it, can be enchanted by Witches to allow vampires to walk freely in the sunlight. *'Gilbert Rings': Rings that prevent death to its owner by any supernatural occurrence. *'Gilbert Device': A device that incapacitates Vampires and Werewolves, whenever it is activated. *'Tomb Spell': A spell that prevents Vampires from exiting outside of a tomb beneath Fell’s Church. *'Tomb Counter Spell': Fes Matos Salve Nas Ex Malon,Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos, Fes Matos Salve Nas Ex Malon! The reversal spell of the tomb spell. *'Séance': A way of communication to the spiritual world. *'Pentagram Spell': Incendia. A spell that would create a pentagram of fire, and also to destroy a talisman that would free the vampires trapped inside the tomb. *'Fire Spell': Ex Spiritum Intaculum, In Terrum Incendium, Fes Matos Sal Vis Adisdum. A spell that is able to decrease and increase the intensity of fire. *'Linking Spell': A spell that links two or more people together, so that they will physically feel any pain felt by a specific person. *'Isolation Spell': Similar to the tomb spell, this enchantment prevents a specific person from exiting outside of a room. *'Reduction of Pain Spell': Asinta Mulaf Hinto. A spell that reduces pain. *'Locator Spell': Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras. A spell that is able to locate a specific person with the usage of candles, a map, and blood of a relative. *'Message Spell': A spell that is able to send a message to a specific person with the usage of a candle and the note that is being sent. *'Instability Spell': Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis! A spell that is able to incapacitate a specific person by burning a material object that belongs to them. Once the object has burned to ash, when the ash touches the persons skin, it will incapacitate them for a period of time. *'Hypnosis Ritual': A spell that is able to hypnotize people into revealing their inner secrets. By Applying water to their temples, a Witch can force another person into telling them anything they want to know. *'Disempowerment Spell': Fes Matos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Supas Quo. A spell that is able to strip a witch of their powers. If a Witch’s powers are taken away, only the Witch that took them can give them back. *'Astral Projection Spell': Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Estas Sue Sastanance, Trasum Viso. Mastenas Quisa, Nas Metam. A spell that is able to project the spiritual body of a Witch to another area in the world. *'Remote Location Spell:' A spell that is able to locate difficult objects to find by concentrating and summoning it to them. *'Possession Spell': Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum. A spell that allows the spirit of another person to possess the body of someone else. By injecting the blood of a person inside of someone else, they will be able to take full control over his/her body. *'Possession Counter Spell': Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Sonos. Ex Totum Exum Maleo Matos. A reversal spell of the possession spell. *'Energy Spell': A spell that is able to summon the power of dead Witches, and also to invoke the power inside them. *'Resurrection Spell': Vitas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Fasmatos, Ex Saleto. A spell that able to resurrect the dead, by reversing the damage and/or injuries caused to that person. *'Protection Spell': A spell that is able to protect a person from any harm caused by the supernatural. *'Ring of Fire Spell': A spell that is able to create a circle of fire, that prevents the person inside from leaving. *'Transformation Spell': A spell that is able to decrease the speed of a Werewolf's transformation, making it so that the Werewolf's insides are trying to tear themselves apart. *'Sacrifice Ritual Spell': Fes Matos Tribum, Nu Annex Ex Radium, Salve Sorse Das. Fes Matos Tribum, Lamia Exum Solvos, Salve Sorse Das. Fes Matos Eliximo Dominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Calix Oxtara. A spell that is able to break The Curse of The Sun and The Moon. *'Binding Spell': Fes Matos Tribum, Nalvas Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus. A spell that is able to bind the life-force of one person to someone else. However, the person from who the life-force was besepelled will die. *'Hybrid Incantation': Fes Matos, Afero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te, Victas Ex Melam!. Fes Matos Tribum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Desolatus Te! Fes Matos Veras! Disasustos Vom! Victas Ex Melam. Fes Matos Veras, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! A powerful spell that calls upon the full force of the weather to inflict extreme pain to an Original Vampire. *'Spirit Possession Spell': Fes Matos Vanex Ondiemox, Fero Adio. A spell that allows a witch to become temporarily possessed by the spirit of another being. *'Extinguisher Spell': Sutas Incenda! A spell that is able to extinguish the flames of a fire. *'Paralysis Spell': A spell that is able to absorb the knowledge of another being. *'Banishing Spell': Fes Matos Ridax Ridismosus Ter. A spell that is able to remove the presence of an unwanted person or spirit. *'Manifestation Spell': Fes Matos Obscuras, Ex Luces Exum Ombres. A spell that is able to reveal the presence of ghosts to the living. *'Vanquishing Spell': Universa Ruina In Tenebras Radamus Infinitum! De Lan Demex Nahalda Six! A powerful spell that is able to destroy another witch's talisman. *'Opening Spell:' Fes Matos Siprum, Emnis Abortum, Fasila Quisa Exilum San! A spell used to open or to unlock a specific door or object. *'Reopening Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Melan Veras, Et Vasa Quisa, Exu Quisa! Another spell used to open or unlock a specific door or object. Weaknesses *'Fear': A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a Witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic': The excessive use of magic could lead a Witch to death from over-exertion. 'All Known Witches' Gallery Grams_and_Bonnie.jpg BonnieDevice.png Bonnie_mason.gif Bonnie_throw_Damon,_1.PNG Bonnie_telekinesis.png Bonniebootle.jpg 5gz042bv.jpg A5x3a5.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Tools Boxspell.png|Candles. EmilyBookCompass.png|Grimoire Moonstone.jpg|Moonstone. Crystal.png|Talisman. 'Trivia' *According to Rebekah, if a witch is transformed into a vampire, their magical abilities will vanish. *Although male witches prefer to be "warlocks", it is not heeded as a necessity. *Damon Salvatore is one that has killed more witches in the series. *Honoria Fell and Theophilia Flowers are the only witches in the novels. Category:Witches Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Secret-Keepers